Darkness
by Darkkitten2000
Summary: Raven runs away when she thinks Beast Boy is having a fling with Terra. Sad story, happy ending. MF Smut.


Disclaimer: I don't own. The End

***

"32 more minutes," he whispered softy to the darkness around him.

It had been exactly 23 hours and 28 minutes ago that she walked out on him. It had all started over something completely stupid. She had come home from the robber she had to take to jail after the team captured him.

"31 more minutes," he again whispered to the dark. The dark he had loved it, feared it, and now he had come to understand it, to feel its pain which was the same pain he had been feeling for the last 23 hours and 29 minutes. He thought back to how it happened how she walked out of the tower and out of his life.

*Flashback*

She walked in looking around, and then she spotted him sitting on the huge, deep blue sofa. She walked over to him and straddled his lap, waking the semi-sleeping form.

"Hey," she spoke quietly so as not to hurt his sensitive ears.

"Hey yourself, just get back?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close.

"Hmmmm. Yeah, sorry I woke you though I wasn't sure if you were simply dozing or not," she said with a twinge of guilt.

"It's OK. Besides I would much rather be woken up by the feel of your warm body and soft words then the yell of Cyborg telling me to go to my room like a little kid," he said annoyance laced with in his voice.

She smiled a seductive smile that she only reserved for him and said, "Maybe I should tell him that you are in no way small."

He smirked at the image that imprinted in his mind and then heard her giggle in her heavenly voice.

"C'mon lets go to bed, I've had a long day and need someone to make all my aches go away," he grinned at her blush.

"Does that mean you want me to rub your back?" she asked curious as to what her lover could mean.

"Not those kind of aches love. Although you might be rubbing something it won't be my back," he said suggestively.

She gasped at the thought her body instantly becoming alive with the images that painted in her perverted mind. She started to get off of him, but he held her fast and stood up, carrying her to their room. The feel of her body on his harden his member instantly. He quickly, but quietly walked to their room. After the other Titans had figured out that they, while never actually saying it, were in love they accepted them and so he moved all his stuff to her room, since in was much more spaceish (not to mention cleaner) than his own.

He used all his grace and skill while making it to the room in record time. It had been so busy lately that they hadn't had anytime to themselves. This was their first time in 2 weeks so needless to say he was damn ready to make love to her.

He was about to open the door when she used her powers to make a portal which he gladly walked through. He moved as fast as his form would take them to the bed and laid her down gently. He bent down and captured her lips in a passion driven kiss. She gasped as she felt his longing and wanting for her, he took this chance and slid his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, a mouth he had come to know very well. For her part she kissed him back with as much wanting and longing.

When he pulled back and unclasped the cape from around her neck he became mesmerized by her skin, it had always fascinated him to no end how beautiful she could be on such a single part of her body. She was like different parts of a flower and when put together they made an extremely exquisite and sexy rose. She slipped his shirt over his head and then unzipped his pants and slide them down. He had stopped wearing boxers after their ninth time finding them annoying and unwanted.

She gazed at his perfect body, the well toned abs, his skinny, but well built and not overly beefy structure. He slipped her out of her skirt, finding that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. This made him growl and he then ripped off her bra gazing at her perfect breast. He lifted his hand and cupped one while running his thumb over her pebble hard nipple. She moaned at the feel of his rough hand against her breast and arched her backing giving him better access to her willing body. His hungry gaze ate her alive. No words had been said for they both knew that they weren't needed.

She looked down and pleaded to him with her eyes to stop the foreplay and give her the pleasure she sought. He saw her cry and took his hard dick in hand positioning it at her dripping entrance. He had just pushed the head in and was about to fill her with him when there was a knock at the door. He didn't hear it, but she did. She put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. He looked up with confusion and hurt in his eyes. She simply looked to the door and nodded. Then he heard the second knock.

He was about to ask who it was when a small voice, "Hey BB its Terra, are you in there. Well, if you are listening I just wanted to thank you for helping earlier and stuff. That was one of the best times of my life, well just thought I say goodnight and I love you."

He didn't say a word, but instead turned back to the angel in him arms, that is when he saw her expression. Her eyes held such hurt and pain that he thought he might have physically hurt her. Little did he know that in her head three little words that he had never said to her, but someone had just confessed to him kept repeating in her mind "I love you"? Three little words that she had secretly had wanted to hear for over 4 months now.

She suddenly pushed him off of her and stared still in shock at the man she had thought that she loved and could trust. He looked up at her from his place on the floor with confusion and pain in his grass green eyes.

"You helped her?" she asked in a slightly disbelieving voice. After all that she had done to him how could look at her let alone help her.

"Uh yeah. Why?" he asked growing even more confused.

"And you spent time with her?" She asked still unbelieving her ears.

"Well yea." he said confusion about to consume him.

"And she confessed her love to you?" she asked fearing the answer, but knowing that she needed to hear it.

"Yes, Why?" he became completely off balanced when she started to cry.

Then without saying another word she got up, got dress and walked out of the room. He simply thought that she had gone to think on the roof like she always did when she got upset. He stayed there for a few hours and when she didn't come back he thought that she was in heavy thought and decided that disturbing her would mean near death. So he went to sleep with the thought of waking up to his beautiful angel next to him in the morning.

He had been wrong.

He had woken up and not found her; the rest of the team had gone out on a picnic which they had declined the day before.

"End Flashback"

He hadn't seen her in 23 hours and 56 minutes now. He had thought that she would come back like she always did. And then he realized that if she had wanted him to get her she wouldn't have left. She would have stayed and talked it out with him like they normally did. Even when it was a little fight or argument they would talk it out. He had thought that he loved her and that she had loved him. He felt like suck a fool because he had hurt the one woman he had ever truly loved and he had no idea how he had done it.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He counted down and when he got to one he did the only thing he could, he broke down. His body began to shake with violent sobs as he cried out her name, but still knowing that it was hopeless, that she wasn't coming back. And the harder he cried the more he slipped into insanity.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his small form and he turned slowly and saw the light in his tunnel. He still cried for he knew that she was not real and that she was only a part of his mind, but for now that didn't matter.

"Oh Beast Boy I am soo sorry, I never meant to hurt you," her sentence was cut off by his finger.

"Shhhh" he hummed and then snuggled close to her amazed at how his mind made her feel so warm and real.

"Insanity isn't as bad as I thought it would be," he said with a small smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with wonder.

"The real Raven left me because she didn't love me and she won't come back," he said with intense pain in his eyes.

"Maybe she thought you didn't love her or that she wasn't enough for you. Maybe she thought that she wouldn't live up to how good you look." she whispered sadly

"What are you talking about she is beautiful anyone with eyes can see that. And I will never get enough of her she is the only one I have ever loved this much," he said slightly anger that the fake would even think of Raven as not good enough.

"Do you really mean that," she asked hope in her eyes.

"Of course; here let me show you," he paused, "I know that you aren't real, but can I pretend you are?" he asked his green orbs begging that she let him.

"Yes," she stated simply.

And with that he kissed her with all the passion he had been holding in for the past 24 hours. He pulled back and kissed down her neck.

"I have always wanted to leave love bites here, to show the world that you were mine, but I was afraid that you get mad at me," he said then sinking his teeth gently into her skin and suck with enough force to leave a mark. He then moved down to her breast and simply starred in wonder at how good they looked.

"I have always loved your chest. How you breasts are the perfect size to fill my hand," he said as he wrapped one hand around her breast while he took the other in his mouth and teased its nipple with his tongue. He would have lingered, but had a better target in mind. He kissed down and stopped at her stomach.

"I always thought of you growing our children here. You would be a wonderful mother and would look even better rip with a new life form inside you," he said kissing her stomach one more time before moving down to his target.

"I love the way your pussy looks, all swollen and wet. And the smell of you intoxicates me. I could live off eating your sweet honey forever," he finished with a growl and then liked her wet slit.

She moaned and began to squirm. She had listened to ever thing he said with tears in her eyes, but this time tears of joy because he did love her.

He soon brought her to her first orgasm and then moved up her body. He rub his dick against her now soaking entrance preparing himself for her. The ever so slowly so as to enjoy every second before something happen to shatter his perfect image he slid into her. When he finally was all the way into her the both moaned with ecstasy. He started out going slow and deep trying to hold back and take his time, but when his illusion began to lift her hips up and met his thrusts he found himself moving faster.

Their moans were heard by those close to their room, but the team not knowing if BB was OK or not headed for his room to check up on him.

He moved faster and faster going higher and higher into the heaven he had once known. She didn't want the end to come but knowing that in was coming, she was coming, and somewhere in her haze she heard Beast Boy's cry of release and felt his sticky substance shoot into her.

It was then that their friends enter their room and it was Raven who saw them first. BeastBoy still believing that he had indeed gone insane simply thought they were illusions as well, but when Starfire blushed bright red and muttered an apology before burring her head into Robin's back (he had already turned around) and said, "Friend Raven and friend Beas tBoy we are sorry to interrupt we thought that Beast Boy was in trouble."

At this BB shot up, "You mean you can see her?" he asked astonished.

"Of course I see her, but not to much of her so don't murder me!" came Robin's reply over his shoulder.

"Will you two excuse us for a minute please?" asked Raven in an almost begging voice.

They both nodded and left the room leaving the two teens alone together.

"You were real?" he asked still amazed that she came back.

"BB I am so sorry, but when Terra that she loved and when I asked you if you loved her and you said yes I thought that you didn't love me anymore," she said looking at the ground.

He lifted her head and looked into her eyes and said, "I will never stop loving you, Ravey."

He gave her one of his goofy grins before becoming serious again. "I was helping Terra out with her relationship with Aqualad. And earlier when she said I love you she meant as family. You are the only one I will ever be in love with."

She smiled at him while her eyes glossed over with unshed tears of joy.

"And I will always be in love with you," she said then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

*Finish*

Thanks for reading guys, review if you like and if you see any mistakes please let me know so they can be fixed.

DarkKit


End file.
